


Gesprengte Ketten

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Deutsch | German, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich wollte Eliot Urlaub, Abstand vom Team. Aber ausgerechnet Hardison hat sich das gleiche Urlaubsziel ausgesucht wie er und mit der Entspannung wird es wohl wieder nichts ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesprengte Ketten

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday Challenge 2009 auf BFF, ausgezeichnet mit dem 2. Platz  
> 
> 
> Meine Vorgaben waren:  
> Kopfschmerzen  
> Big Sur (California)  
> Gewitter

„Hardison?“ Beinahe wäre Eliot seine Reisetasche aus der Hand gefallen. Ungläubig und zugleich wütend starrte er den anderen Mann an.

„Eliot? Was machst du hier?“ Hardison war sichtlich überrascht ihn hier zu sehen, aber das konnte Eliot gerade so gar nicht milder stimmen. Er war wütend. Wirklich sauer.

„Was macht **_du_** hier? Das ist mein Urlaub, verdammt.“ Er warf seine Reisetasche auf den Boden, die eigentlich nichts für seine schlechte Laune konnte und starrte Hardison mit einem Blick an, als würde er ihm gleich die Eingeweide herausreißen.

„Mooooooment! Du hattest gesagt, du fliegst nach Wien. Niemand hatte Big Sur als Reiseziel angegeben. Also bin ich nach Big Sur … das heißt, das hier ist **_mein_** Urlaub und **_du_** solltest nicht hier sein.“ Hardison verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Klar. Als ob ich euch sagen würde, wo ich wirklich meinen Urlaub verbringe“, knurrte ihn Eliot an. Eigentlich stand ihm der Sinn danach, Hardison den etwas überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck mit bloßen Fäusten auszutreiben, aber er hielt sich dann doch zurück und hoffte, dass er den anderen Mann zumindest genug einschüchtern konnte, damit der freiwillig das Feld räumte.

„Das war aber so abgesprochen. Jeder sucht sich ein Ziel aus, wir sagen uns gegenseitig, wo wir hin wollen, um genau **_das_** zu vermeiden.“ Eingeschüchtert wirkte Hardison keinesfalls. „Wenn du meinst, du musst nicht nach den Regeln spielen, hast du eben verloren. Ich bin offensichtlich schon länger hier, ich hatte dieses Reiseziel angekündigt. Du gehst.“

Eliot hob seine Tasche auf und stapfte auf Hardison zu. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin“, herrschte er ihn zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen an und marschierte an dem anderen Mann vorbei, ohne ihn noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

„Schön. Bleibst du eben. Big Sur ist groß genug für uns beide.“

_Definitiv nicht,_ dachte Eliot aufgebracht. Irgendwie musste er Hardison dazu bringen, es sich anders zu überlegen und sich ein neues Ziel auszusuchen. Ganz gewiss würde er nicht weichen, mochte Hardison noch so sehr darauf beharren, dass Eliot kein Recht hatte, überhaupt hier zu sein.

Nachdem die Zankereien zwischen ihnen allen immer mehr zunahmen, hatte Nate beschlossen, dass es für sie alle Zeit wurde, Urlaub zu machen. Unabhängig voneinander, jeder wo anders. Eliot hatte absichtlich ein falsches Urlaubsziel angegeben. Er hatte um jeden Preis vermeiden wollen, dass Parker aus lauter Langeweile kommen und ihn wieder nerven würde. Oder dass Hardison ihm hinterher kommen würde, um ihn weiter damit zu nerven, dass er ihn ja doch mögen würde, denn immerhin habe er ihm geholfen, obwohl Eliot gesagt hatte, er würde ihn hängen lassen.

Sein Plan war offensichtlich gründlich fehl geschlagen und es nervte Eliot maßlos, dass er sich jetzt doch mit Hardison herumschlagen würde müssen. Ausgerechnet Hardison! Und ausgerechnet im gleichen Hotel! Als ob es nicht genügend Hotels geben würde, in denen der andere Mann sich hätte niederlassen können. Der Urlaub hatte ja wirklich ganz schlecht angefangen und Eliot hoffte inständig, dass es besser werden würde und er Hardison dann wenigstens nicht ständig über den Weg laufen musste.

 

~*~

 

Eliot hatte gerade die Hotelbar betreten und blieb in der Tür mit einem Ruck stehen. Ein Mann prallte gegen seinen Rücken und fauchte ihn an, dass er doch besser aufpassen solle, doch ein böser Blick genügte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der andere Mann den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog und sich an ihm vorbeischlich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wandte sich Eliot ab und eilte wieder hinaus. Schön. Hardison saß also an der Bar. Dann würde er woanders hingehen.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal das erste Bier geleert, als ihn eine leider viel zu bekannte Stimme aus seiner Versunkenheit riss.

„Eliot! Du auch hier?“ Eliot warf einen wütenden Blick in Hardisons Richtung, leerte das restliche Bier mit nur einem Zug und stand auf, noch ehe Hardison den Tisch in der hintersten Ecke einer kleinen Strandbar erreicht hatte.

„Jetzt nicht mehr“, knurrte er genervt und knallte die leere Flasche auf den Tresen, ehe er erneut das Weite suchte.

„Warte doch. Ich dachte, wir könnten …“ Aber Eliot wartete gar nicht ab, was Hardison wieder dachte. Was immer der Mann auch vorhatte, es war ganz gewiss nichts, was er machen wollte.

 

~*~

 

Eine Woche ging das nun schon so und Eliot war wirklich genervt. Egal wohin er ging, Hardison war kurz drauf auch da. Mochte er auch die entlegensten Winkel aufsuchen, abgelegene Bars mit zwielichtem Klientel, der andere Mann tauchte bald darauf ebenfalls auf. Also hatte sich Eliot angewöhnt, abends eher in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben. Wenigstens dorthin konnte ihn Hardison nicht verfolgen. Außerdem tobte an diesem Abend ein Gewitter und er hatte keine Lust, bei dem Wetter loszuziehen und eine neue Bar zu suchen.

Natürlich hatte er längst die Vermutung, dass das keine Zufälle mehr waren und er war sich sicher, dass Hardison ihm womöglich irgendwo einen Sender untergejubelt hatte, und ihn deshalb immer fand. Allerdings hatte er den Sender bislang noch nicht gefunden und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum der andere Mann so etwas überhaupt tun sollte. Die einzige Erklärung, die ihm einfallen wollte, war dass Hardison ihn unbedingt in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte. Beste Aussichten also.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Eliot zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Hardison würde doch wohl nicht wirklich so selbstmordgefährdet sein, ihn auch noch in seinem Zimmer heimzusuchen! Er ignorierte das Klopfen einfach und murmelte ein leises „bin nicht da!“. Aber wer auch immer vor der Tür stand, wollte offensichtlich nicht aufgeben. Es klopfte erneut und kurz darauf abermals. Mit wütendem Knurren sprang Eliot von dem gemütlichen Sessel auf und ging mit geballten Fäusten auf die Tür zu. Er warf einen Blick durch den Spion und knurrte erneut.

„Lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe, Hardison!“, rief er durch die geschlossene Tür und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Nun komm schon, Eliot! Ich will doch nur …“

„Was?“, fauchte Eliot zurück. „Mich wütend machen? Dazu muss ich dich nur sehen, Hardison. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich von meiner Tür. Ich schwör dir, wenn ich raus komme, hast du nichts mehr zu lachen für die nächsten Wochen.“

„Ich will dir nur ein Friedensangebot machen!“, erklang es gedämpft. Verwirrt blieb Eliot stehen und starrte die geschlossene Tür an. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, aber damit gewiss nicht. „Ich versuch schon die ganze Zeit, dich mal zu erwischen, aber du rennst immer weg.“ Eliot schnaubte.

„Ich renne nicht weg. Wegrennen ist was für Feiglinge.“

„Aber du weichst mir aus. Sobald ich auftauche, verschwindest du. Ich will wirklich nur unsere Differenzen beilegen. Ich meine ...“ Eliot runzelte die Stirn, während Hardison verstummte. „Muss ich das durch die Tür machen oder lässt du mich rein?“

„Hat Nate dich dazu angestiftet?“ Eliot lehnte sich nonchalant an die Wand neben der Tür und verschränkte die Arme, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Nate hatte in letzter Zeit des Öfteren Bemerkungen fallen lassen, dass die ewigen Streitereien zwischen ihm und Hardison nicht gerade hilfreich seien. Und es würde dem Mastermind gewiss ähnlich sehen, wenn er einem von ihnen befohlen hätte, die Sache endlich zu begraben.

„Nicht direkt“, kam endlich die leise Antwort von Hardison. „Er meinte nur, dass es allen auf die Nerven gehen würde … aber es war meine Entscheidung, dich zu suchen und …“

„Ha! Du hast also absichtlich den Urlaub in Big Sur gebucht!“ Eliot wusste nicht, ob er lieber die Tür aufreißen und Hardison gleich das Genick brechen sollte oder ob er damit doch noch warten sollte, bis ihm Hardison vielleicht gleich noch gebeichtet hatte, wo sich der Sender befand, dem er offenbar schon die ganze Woche über gefolgt war.

„Ja, ich geb es ja zu. War Absicht. Können wir uns einfach mal normal unterhalten?“ Irgendwie lag da etwas Flehendes in Hardisons Stimme und Eliot wusste wirklich nicht, wie er darauf jetzt reagieren sollte. Er brummte etwas und wog die Möglichkeiten ab. Wenn er jetzt nein sagte, würde Hardison ihn auch noch den Rest des Urlaubs nerven, dessen war er sich sicher. Also musste er wohl oder übel klein bei geben und sich mit ihm unterhalten, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich missfiel. Nach einer geraumen Weile beschloss Eliot, das Problem lieber jetzt zu beseitigen als sich noch länger damit herumschlagen zu müssen, dass Hardison ihm hinterherlief wie ein Hündchen. Allerdings wollte er sich nicht in seinem Hotelzimmer mit dem anderen Mann auseinandersetzen müssen.

„Schön“, knurrte er endlich. „In der Bar, in ner halben Stunde.“ Damit ging er zurück zu seinem Sessel und nahm die Bierflasche, die er gerade zuvor geöffnet hatte. Bevor er sich wirklich mit Hardison beschäftigen würde, musste er definitiv noch ein Bier trinken. Mindestens eins.

Wann das angefangen hatte, konnte Eliot nicht mehr so genau sagen. Doch eigentlich konnte er das sehr wohl. Nicht, dass er Hardison jemals wirklich nett gefunden oder sogar gemocht hätte – Eliot war noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der jemand anderes „mochte“ – aber zumindest waren sie miteinander aus gekommen. Oder vielmehr aneinander vorbei. Man machte seine Arbeit und ging sich ansonsten nicht auf den Wecker. Soweit war ja alles in Ordnung gewesen. Und dann war es passiert: während einem Con hatte sich Hardison einfach so als seinen Geliebten ausgegeben und **_das_** konnte Eliot einfach nicht zulassen! Seither war es immer schlimmer geworden. Kleine Sticheleien, die immer regelmäßiger geworden waren, bis hin zu offener Feindschaft auf Eliots Seite. Er regte sich von Haus aus schnell auf, war ein sehr temperamentvoller Mensch und Hardison hatte es wohl zu seinem Lieblingssport erklärt, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Aber mittlerweile war es so schlimm, dass Hardison nur den Mund öffnen musste und Eliot fing schon an zu kochen. Es stimmte schon. Sie mussten die Sache irgendwie wieder beilegen. Das war kein Arbeitsklima.

Seufzend betrat Eliot etwas später die Bar. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Hardison saß direkt an der Bar, so dass er ihn gar nicht übersehen konnte, wenn er zur Tür rein kam. Der dunkelhäutige Mann kratzte an einer Bierflasche herum und wirkte reichlich niedergeschlagen. Eliot fühlte Genugtuung aufsteigen, rief sich dann aber rasch wieder zur Ordnung. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, die Sache wirklich ein für allemal beizulegen und daran wollte er auch festhalten. Langsam ging er zu Hardison und nahm schweigend neben ihm Platz.

Gerade heute war die Hotelbar allerdings richtig voll. Bei dem gerade tobenden Gewitter waren die meisten Leute in die Hotels und Häuser geflüchtet. Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für eine Aussprache. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht unbedingt mit Hardison alleine sein. Ihre Zimmer kamen somit nicht in Frage.

„Also?“, erkundigte sich Eliot nach einer Weile mit einer Mischung aus Langweile und Genervtheit, da Hardison noch immer nichts gesagt hatte und sie schon seit mehreren Minuten dort hockten und jeder schweigend an seinem Bier nippte. Der andere Mann seufzte, als trüge er die Last der Welt auf den Schultern und Eliot fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl, hier mit Hardison an der Bar, in dieser Situation. Beinahe wünschte er sich, dass er nicht nach unten gekommen wäre. Er wusste so gar nicht, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Mit jeder Minute, die Hardison dort neben ihm saß und so schrecklich unglücklich auf sein Bier starrte, wurde Eliot unruhiger. „Verdammt, Hardison. Du wolltest irgendwas bereden, jetzt bin ich hier, also fang endlich an zu reden“, murrte er schließlich weit weniger aggressiv als es normalerweise klingen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Hardison. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass du gleich wieder austickst.“

„Bist auf dem besten Weg dorthin, wenn du nicht endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst.“ Eliots Stimme klang mehr nach einem Knurren, das wusste er und Hardisons entsetzter Blick teilte ihm deutlich mit, dass der andere Mann sich jetzt auch so richtig unwohl fühlte. Seufzend warf Eliot mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung die Haare nach hinten und nahm nochmal einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Okay“, meinte er schließlich und brachte alle Energie auf, um möglichst ruhig zu klingen. „Ich weiß nicht worüber du genau reden willst. Du musst mir schon einen Hinweis geben.“

„Du hasst mich“, stellte Hardison geradeheraus fest. Eliot dachte einen Augenblick über diese Aussage nach.

„Würde ich dich wirklich hassen, wärst du längst nicht mehr unter den Lebenden“, gab er endlich zurück.

„Aber du kannst mich nicht ausstehen.“

„Das kann ich nicht leugnen.“

„Warum, Eliot? Wann sind wir Feinde geworden?“ Diese Frage warf Eliot nun doch etwas aus der Bahn. Hardison ließ es klingen, als wären sie irgendwann mal etwas anderes gewesen. Aber da konnte Eliot nicht zustimmen.

„Wir waren nie Freunde“, meinte er knapp.

„Nein, aber es gab mal eine Zeit, da konnten wir einigermaßen zusammenarbeiten.“

„War ich noch nie gut drin“, murmelte Eliot und trank einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck womit die Flasche auch schon leer war. Mit einem Wink bedeutete er dem Barkeeper, dass er noch eine Flasche Bier wollte und der nickte rasch und stellte sie ihm sofort vor die Nase. „Im Zusammenarbeiten, mein ich“, setzte Eliot noch nach, vermied es jedoch, Hardison anzusehen.

„Aber du kommst mit allen anderen klar. Nur nicht mit mir.“ Hardison klang nicht weinerlich. Eher verwirrt. Eliot hatte den Eindruck, dass der Hacker es wirklich nicht besser wusste.

„Du nervst mich“, meinte er schließlich. „Du redest zu viel, spielst dich ständig auf. Du bist mir einfach zu unruhig. Komm damit nicht klar.“ Damit war für Eliot eigentlich alles gesagt und er schickte sich an, die Bar und Hardison hinter sich zu lassen. Doch so leicht ließ sich Hardison ganz offensichtlich nicht abschütteln.

„Hey! Du kannst mir nicht sowas sagen und mich dann einfach sitzen lassen, okay? Das geht nicht. Ich meine, das geht gegen jede Regel einer anständigen Konversation und …“

„Ich bin nicht gut in Konversation.“

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß. Du redest ja lieber mit deinen Fäusten.“ Oh, Hardison hatte so Recht und am liebsten hätte Eliot auch jetzt seine Fäuste sprechen lassen, damit der quirlige Mann endlich verstand, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Außerdem …

„Siehst du? Genau das! Genau das ist es, warum ich mich mit dir gar nicht abgeben will.“

„Huh?“ Hardison wirkte wirklich überrascht, folgte Eliot aber weiterhin, der auf der Suche nach Abkühlung und frischer Luft das Hotel mittlerweile hinter sich gelassen hatte, Gewitter hin oder her. 

„Tu doch nicht so!“ Eliot war jetzt wirklich wütend. „Du hältst dich für was Besseres und das posaunst du auch ständig raus. Du meinst, dass ich nichts kann als einfach drauflos prügeln. Und das ist natürlich nicht halb so toll wie deine Computertricks.“

Eigentlich war Eliot kein Mann vieler Worte, aber er hatte sich jetzt regelrecht in Rage geredet und er war noch lange nicht fertig. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich nach Hardison umzudrehen, der scheinbar stehen geblieben war und ging einfach weiter durch den strömenden Regen.

„Schön. Ich kann mit einem Computer nicht umgehen. Ich hatte nie einen, hab mich nie damit beschäftigt. Aber weißt du was? Brauch ich auch nicht. Ich bin ein Schläger, davon lebe ich. Und ich bin verdammt gut in dem, was ich mache. Aber das zählt nicht.“ Wütend warf Eliot die Bierflasche weg. Das war tatsächlich so etwas wie ein wunder Punkt bei ihm. Hardisons verächtliche Bemerkungen über seine Aufgaben in den ganzen Betrügereien, die sie in den letzten Monaten abgezogen hatten. Immer machte Hardison deutlich, dass er nichts davon hielt, dass Eliot meist nur die ausführende Gewalt war. Obwohl ihnen allen klar war, dass seine Aufgabe mindestens so wichtig war, wie die jedes anderen Teammitglieds. Allen außer Hardison.

„Verdammt nochmal, jetzt warte doch mal.“ Aber Eliot dachte gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. Er ging einfach weiter. Er brauchte Abkühlung, Ruhe. Leider war das Gewitter alles andere als beruhigend. Eher im Gegenteil. Die Luft flirrte, aufgeladen von über den Himmel zuckenden Blitzen und grollendem Donnerschlag. Sein Gemüt spiegelte sich sehr gut in den windgepeitschten Wellen des Meeres wieder. Und dann machte Hardison einen Fehler. Einen groben Fehler. Er griff nach Eliots Schulter, um ihn festzuhalten.

Es war nicht einmal Absicht. Eliot reagierte noch ehe sein angetrunkenes und somit etwas langsameres Gehirn die Information verarbeitete, dass es kein Gangster war, der ihn gepackt hatte, sondern Hardison. Er wandte sich um, riss sich aus Hardisons Griff frei und seine Faust traf das Kinn des völlig überraschten Mannes mit voller Wucht. Zu spät kam die Erkenntnis, dass Hardison ihm keine Gegenwehr liefern würde und somit die volle Kraft zu spüren bekäme. Der Mann ging ohne einen Laut zu Boden und blieb genau dort liegen.

„Verdammt, Hardison! Du hättest das doch besser wissen müssen!“, knurrte Eliot ungehalten, ehe er seufzend neben Hardison in die Knie ging. „Hey! Aufwachen.“ Geradezu behutsam tätschelte er Hardisons Wange, doch der Mann reagierte nicht. Natürlich nicht. Wenn Eliot jemanden zu Boden schickte, blieb derjenige meist liegen. Eliot hob den Kopf. Ein kalter Wind blies, peitschte den Regen wie kleine Nadelspitzen in sein Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war durchnässt, ebenso wie die des Ohnmächtigen. Bei anderem Wetter hätte er Hardison vielleicht einfach liegen gelassen. Aber so? Das grenzte an Mord. Seufzend zerrte er den Anderen hoch, legte sich Hardisons Arm um die Schulter und schleppte ihn mit sich zurück ins Hotel.

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, in den Taschen des Bewusstlosen nach dessen Schlüssel zu suchen, aber das schien ihm zu intim und so schleppte er Hardison mit zu sich in das Hotelzimmer. Auch wenn er das ebenso intim und falsch fand.

Beim Betreten des Zimmers schaltete er die Klimaanlage ab und ließ Hardison dann möglichst vorsichtig in den Sessel in der Ecke gleiten, ehe er in das Badezimmer schlüpfte und sich aus seiner nassen und an seinem Körper klebenden Kleidung zu schälen. Er hängte die tropfenden Kleidungsstücke unordentlich über die Duschkabine und betrat erneut sein Zimmer, ein großes Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen. Doch zu seinem Unmut war Hardison noch immer nicht aufgewacht und hatte sich auch keinen Millimeter bewegt.

„Toll.“ Mit der Faust schlug Eliot auf den Lichtschalter und der Raum war in Dunkelheit getaucht, nur gelegentlich erhellt von den Blitzen, die draußen über den Himmel zuckten. Anschließend schaltete er die schwache, indirekte Beleuchtung am Kopfende des Bettes an. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, allzu viel zu sehen, bei dem was er jetzt vorhatte. „Wenn du jetzt aufwachst und mich ankeifst, dass ich dir von der Wäsche rücken soll, schlag ich dich gleich nochmal K.O., Hardison“, murrte er unwirsch, als er erneut zu dem Bewusstlosen im Sessel trat.

Weder war Eliot dumm noch war er ein Unmensch. Ihm war klar, dass er Hardison nicht in den triefend nassen und kalten Klamotten in der Ecke liegen lassen und darauf warten konnte, dass der endlich wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte um ihn dann in sein Zimmer zu schicken. Auf diese Weise würde sich Hardison gewiss nur eine Lungenentzündung einfangen, denn die Temperatur war wirklich drastisch gesunken.

Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, den Bewusstlosen aus der tropfenden Kleidung zu schälen und ihn dann ins Bett zu manövrieren, wo er ihn gewissenhaft zudeckte und dann erneut ins Bad ging, um auch Hardisons Kleidung aufzuhängen. Dann ging er wieder ins Zimmer, holte sich ein frisches Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ sich in den anderen, noch immer trockenen Sessel fallen. Nachdenklich trank er einen Schluck und grübelte darüber nach, wann er und Nate eigentlich die Rollen getauscht hatten. Er trank definitiv zu viel, aber das Arbeitsklima machte ihn irgendwie fertig, obwohl er es nicht wirklich benennen konnte, was genau es war.

Gut. Seine Worte waren die Wahrheit gewesen. Es nervte ihn gewaltig, dass Hardison sich für etwas Besseres hielt, aber unter normalen Umständen hätte er das einfach ignoriert. Warum waren die Umstände hier also so anders? Noch immer nachdenklich betrachtete er Hardison. Seit wann kümmerte es ihn, was andere von ihm hielten?

Nicht andere. Hardison. Die Erkenntnis traf Eliot so plötzlich und unverhofft wie sein Kinnhaken vor kurzem den überraschten Mann getroffen hatte. Es war ihm nicht wichtig was andere von ihm hielten, es war ihm wichtig, was Hardison über ihn dachte. Seit wann denn das? Er mochte Hardison doch nicht einmal. Oder wollte er nur glauben, dass er den anderen Mann nicht mochte?

Eliot missfielen seine eigenen Gedanken und er stand rasch auf und überlegte, wie er sich beschäftigen konnte, um sich von weiteren unsinnigen Gedanken abzuhalten. Nachdem er Minutenlang ruhelos wie ein Tiger im Käfig in dem Raum auf und ab gegangen war, ging er erneut ins Bat, holte einen Waschlappen, den er mit kaltem Wasser tränkte und setzte sich dann zögerlich und vorsichtig zu dem noch immer bewusstlosen Mann aufs Bett. Ganz behutsam hielt er den Waschlappen an das geschwollene Kinn des anderen Mannes.

„Nate wird mich umbringen, wenn er das erfährt“, knurrte er missmutig. Hardison stöhnte verhalten und seine Lider flatterten. „Doch noch unter den Lebenden?“, erkundigte sich Eliot, um einen nonchalanten Tonfall bemüht. Aber er hörte selbst, dass er durchaus besorgt klang.

„Was … wo … huh?“ Hardison blinzelte wandte den Kopf ab und sah sich um.

„Da. Halt das hin. Ist zwar schon angeschwollen, aber du musst ja nicht noch schlimmer aussehen als du ohnehin schon tust.“ Eliot drückte ihm den Waschlappen in die Hand und zog sich rasch wieder zurück. Es behagte ihm nicht, Hardison so nah zu sein.

„Du … du hast mich geschlagen?“ Hardison setzte sich auf, hielt jedoch inne und presste den freien Handballen gegen seinen Kopf.

„War keine Absicht, okay? Du hättest es besser wissen müssen, als mich von hinten zu packen, verdammt.“ Jetzt war Eliot in erster Linie wieder wütend. Hardison sah ihn mit einem komischen Blick an, wanderte über seinen nackten Oberkörper zu dem Handtuch, dann hob er mit einem beinahe entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen die Decke an und drückte sie sofort wieder auf seine Brust.

„Wo … wo sind meine Klamotten? Und warum …“

„Waren nass, okay? Regen? Gewitter? Wir erinnern uns? Meinst du, ich lass dich mit tropfenden Klamotten in meinem Bett liegen, bis du wieder aufwachst? Ich will da drin heut Nacht noch schlafen, verdammt“, fauchte Eliot zurück.

Doch als Hardison plötzlich unnatürlich blass wirkte und sich mit einem Zischen wieder hinlegte, machte er sich doch leicht Sorgen um den anderen Mann. „Ist dir schlecht?“, fragte er nach einem Moment etwas leiser nach. „Schwindlig?“ Hardison zuckte nur die Schultern, drückte den Waschlappen wieder gegen sein Kinn und drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Eliot gab seufzend auf. Er musste zugeben, dass der andere Mann wirklich Grund dazu hatte, im Moment wütend auf ihn zu sein.

„Ist im Übrigen nicht wahr“, durchbrach Hardison auf einmal die unangenehme Stille und sah Eliot nun doch wieder mit großen Augen an. Dieser hatte im Moment gar keine Ahnung, wovon der Andere redete oder worauf er hinaus wollte und sah ihn wohl auch dementsprechend irritiert an. „Was du vorhin gesagt hast“, erklärte Hardison leise. „Dass ich mich für etwas Besseres halten würde und so. Das stimmt nicht.“

„Aha.“

„Wirklich.“ Hardison rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein wenig neidisch auf dich.“ Diese Aussage traf Eliot nun wirklich völlig unvorbereitet und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm für einen Moment, ehe er einen skeptischen und leicht wütenden Ausdruck zurück auf sein Gesicht zwingen konnte.

„Ja sicher.“

„Vergiss es einfach. Du willst mir ja nicht mal zuhören“, grummelte Hardison und klang durchaus enttäuscht. „Was mach ich eigentlich noch hier? Ich gehe.“ Damit rappelte er sich hoch und schob die Beine über den Bettrand.

„Mach keinen Blödsinn. Du bist nicht in der Verfassung …“

„Krieg ich nen Bademantel? Oder soll ich so zu meinem Zimmer gehen?“ Wieder schlug Eliots Besorgnis um in blanke Wut und er sprang vom Sessel hoch, riss den Bademantel vom Haken an der Badtüre und schmiss ihn mit voller Wucht gegen Hardisons Brust, der den Waschlappen daraufhin auf das Nachtkästchen warf und rasch hineinschlüpfte. Dann stand er auf, band den Bademantel notdürftig zu und setzte sich in Bewegung. Eliot entging nicht, dass der andere Mann alles andere als sicher auf den Beinen war.

„Hardison, du solltest …“, versuchte er es erneut. Zu spät. Hardison war vom Bett weggegangen und auf halbem Weg zur Tür knickten ihm die Beine ein. Eliot hatte das bereits geahnt. Er war vorsorglich stehen geblieben und fing den anderen Mann ab. Verwirrt starrte ihn Hardison an. Zu dicht. Viel zu dicht. Eliots Gedanken rasten und zwar in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht gefiel. Am liebsten hätte er Hardison einfach losgelassen und wäre zurück getreten, doch dann wäre der Andere doch noch auf den Boden geknallt und genau das hatte Eliot ja vermeiden wollen. „Leg dich hin“, murmelte Eliot rasch und zerrte Hardison in Richtung Bett zurück.

Er wollte den Mann auf die Matratze setzen und dann endlich zurücktreten, doch Hardison stellte sich reichlich ungeschickt an und klammerte sich an ihm fest, als er wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln auf das Bett fiel. Eliot landete unfreiwilliger Weise auf ihm. Eigentlich wollte sich Eliot losreißen, aber irgendwie gehorchten seine Muskeln gerade so gar nicht. Ihre Gesichter waren so nah beieinander, dass er Hardisons Atem spüren konnte. Und der forschende Blick, mit dem ihn der Mann betrachtete, gefiel ihm so gar nicht.

Etwas anderes gefiel ihm noch viel weniger: Ein relativ harter Widerstand, der gegen seinen Körper presste und die Hitze, die dieses Gefühl in seinem eigenen Körper hervorrief sowie die Tatsache, dass er selbst merkte, wie ihm das Blut in tiefere Regionen schoss.

„Scheiße Hardison. Bist du wirklich schwul?“, keuchte Eliot zum Teil überrascht, zum Teil entsetzt.

„Nein. Nur … nennen wir es mal: Sexuell aufgeschlossen.“ Hardison grinste. „Du?“

„Hetero“, schoss Eliot sofort zurück. Viel zu schnell. Außerdem strafte ihn sein eigener Körper Lügen und Hardison musste es mittlerweile deutlich spüren, durch das dünne Handtuch und den Stoff des Bademantels hindurch. Genauso deutlich wie er Hardisons Erregung gegen ihn drücken spürte. Er wollte wirklich aufstehen und weg von dem anderen Mann, aber Hardison klammerte sich nach wie vor an ihn und drängte ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch entgegen. Eliot musste sich schwer zusammennehmen, um die Bewegungen nicht zu übernehmen oder Hardison einfach den Bademantel vom Leib zu reißen.

„M-hm. Sicher doch.“ Hardison lachte leise. Das war mehr als Eliot ertragen konnte und er riss sich endlich von dem anderen Mann los und wich zurück als wäre Hardison pures Gift für ihn. Der betrachtete ihn einen Moment und richtete sich dann wieder etwas auf. „Weißt du was, Eliot? Wir sollten jetzt einfach vögeln und die Sache hinter uns bringen. Meinst du nicht?“

„Was? Du spinnst doch! Du hast ne Gehirnerschütterung.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Hast ja ordentlich draufgekloppt. Aber nein, ich bin nicht geistig verwirrt, ich weiß genau, was ich gesagt habe und ich meine es ernst.“ Wieder rasten Eliots Gedanken. Es war Jahre her, dass er zuletzt mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass er zwar Bi war aber doch eher zu Frauen tendierte.

„Du bist betrunken“, versuchte er es noch einmal. „Morgen würdest du mich dafür killen, wenn ich das jetzt ausnutzen würde …“

„Ah! Aber du würdest es ausnutzen wollen.“ Hardison grinste siegreich. „Worauf wartest du dann? Soll ich betteln?“

„ ** _Ich_** bin betrunken“, gab Eliot zu bedenken, als könne er damit die Reaktionen seines Körpers erklären.

„Komm endlich her. Oder muss ich aufstehen? Du bist ja nicht mal wirklich angetrunken. Also lass die Faxen. Die Spannung ist doch nicht mehr auszuhalten. Das macht mich schon seit Monaten fertig.“ Blöderweise machte es Sinn und eigentlich musste Eliot dem anderen Mann zustimmen, obgleich es ihm nicht wirklich gefiel, Hardison Recht geben zu müssen. Letzten Endes zuckte er einfach die Schultern und ging zurück zum Bett.

„Wenn du irgendwem davon erzählst, zerreiße ich dich in der Luft“, knurrte er drohend, als er sich einer Raubkatze gleich auf allen vieren zu Hardison bewegte.

„Hältst du mich für total bescheuert?“, erboste sich der andere Mann.

„Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?“, grinste Eliot verschwörerisch, während er sich über Hardison beugte, und neckend seine Lippen streifte.

„Halt die Klappe und vögle mich endlich“, flüsterte dieser und hob den Kopf etwas an. Eliot folgte der Einladung. Behutsam hauchte er einen leichten Kuss auf Hardisons Lippen, weil ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass dieser womöglich noch immer mit einem schmerzhaft pochenden Kiefer belastet war. Den schien das im Moment aber nicht zu stören. Er griff in Eliots Nacken und küsste ihn fordernd. Eliot gab nach, erwiderte den Kuss heftig und hungrig, schob alle Gedanken beiseite, während er anfing den Bademantel des andern Mannes zu öffnen.

Wann sich Hardisons Hand auf seine Brust gelegt hatte, konnte Eliot später nicht mehr sagen. Er konnte auch nicht genau sagen, ob er es selbst gewesen war, der das störende Handtuch weggezerrt hatte oder ob es doch Hardisons Hände gewesen waren, die ihn bloßgelegt hatten und noch weniger war ihm bewusst, wann er eigentlich mit der Hand in der Schublade des Nachtkästchens nach dem Kondom und dem Massageöl gesucht hatte. Plötzlich hielt er beides in Händen und Hardison drängte gegen ihn, richtete sich auf.

Eliot ließ von ihm ab und wich etwas verwirrt zurück, während Hardison den Blick geradezu hungrig über seinen Körper wandern ließ. Er ließ es zu, wartete ab, erwiderte den forschenden und hungrigen Blick und wanderte seinerseits über Hardisons Körper. Der Anblick überraschte ihn. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass unter Hardisons Kleidung tatsächlich deutliche Muskeln verborgen waren.

„Du trainierst“, murmelte er etwas überrascht und ließ seine Hand über Hardisons Brustmuskeln wandern, streichelte tiefer über einen leichten Sixpack.

„Nicht halb so viel wie du“, gab der Andere ebenso leise zurück und imitierte seine Bewegungen.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“

„M-hm.“ Hardison nahm ihm das Kondom weg, leckte sich begierig über die Lippen und riss das Päckchen dann auf. Mit geschickten Fingern streifte er ihm das Kondom über und ließ sich dann wieder zurücksinken, rutschte etwas tiefer und positionierte seine Beine neben Eliot. Am liebsten hätte sich Eliot einfach in den Körper des Mannes gerammt, aber sein Gehirn funktionierte dann doch noch etwas besser als er gedacht hätte.

„Du weißt schon, dass das schmerzhafter ist, als wenn …“

„Ich will dich aber beobachten können.“ Einladend hob Hardison das Gesäß an, sah ihn aus dunklen, flehenden Augen an. Eliot nickte und nahm sich vor, möglichst vorsichtig zu sein. Hardison stöhnte geradezu genießerisch auf, als er mit einem öligen Finger in dessen Körper glitt. „Nimm mich einfach, verdammt. Hör auf zu spielen“, murrte der Mann nach einem Moment. Eliot zögerte noch einen Augenblick, doch dann folgte er dem Drängen. Mit einem einzigen, sanften Stoß grub er sich tief in den willigen Körper und stöhnte ebenso auf, wie Hardison es tat.

Es war zu lange her, dass er anständigen Sex gehabt hatte. Er hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, sich im Urlaub etwas aufzureißen um mal wieder etwas Dampf ablassen zu können. Dass es ausgerechnet Hardison sein würde, hätte er nie gedacht, aber das war auch egal. Hardisons lautes Stöhnen und seine heftigen Bewegungen, mit denen er ihm entgegen drängte, um ihn noch tiefer spüren zu können stießen Eliot geradewegs in einen Kampf. Seine Stöße wurden etwas fester, ein wenig schneller, während er mit Hardison um seine Beherrschung rang.

Ruhelos strichen seine Hände über jedes bisschen Haut das er erreichen konnte, unsanft biss er in Hardisons Unterschenkel, der sich mit dem Fuß an seiner Schulter abstütze, um ihm besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen. Lauter werdendes Stöhnen füllte den Raum, nur durchbrochen vom grollenden Donner. Blitze erhellten immer wieder den Raum, heller als das schwache Licht am Kopfende des Bettes, und ließen die Szene geradezu surreal wirken. Ein dünner Schweißfilm überzog Eliots Haut in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Kontrolle zu behalten und sich nicht einfach gehen zu lassen.

„Mehr“, stöhnte Hardison plötzlich. „Das ist doch nicht alles. Du hältst dich zurück.“ Das tat Eliot wirklich. Rohe Kraft gehörte nicht ins Bett und vor allem bei den Frauen, mit denen er in den letzten Jahren geschlafen hatte, hatte er sich immer extrem zurückhalten müssen, um ihnen nicht weh zu tun. Auch bei den wenigen Männern zuvor, war er vor allem Anfangs darauf hingewiesen worden, dass er zu heftig war. Etwas verunsichert sah er Hardison an, wurde langsamer.

„Will … will dir nicht wehtun“, presste er endlich hervor, doch Hardison schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will dich, Eliot. Dich, so wie du bist. Rau, kantig, heftig. Lass mich spüren, wer du wirklich bist.“ Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Raum, tauchte Hardisons flehenden Blick in weißes Licht, ließ ihn blass erscheinen und deutlich konnte Eliot die dunkle Schwellung an Hardisons Kinn ausmachen. Sofort hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er nutzte es aus, dass Hardison verletzt und geschwächt war. Niemals wäre es dazu gekommen, wenn er nicht schon zuvor die Beherrschung verloren hätte.  
 _Ein Tier_ , dachte Eliot traurig. _Das bin ich und nicht mehr_.

„Ich will dich“, widerholte Hardison leise und eindringlich. „Hör auf zu denken. Ich halte mehr aus als du meinst.“ Dunkle Augen bohrten sich in Eliots Blick, voller Verlangen, voller Vertrauen, voller Flehen. Hardison hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet, stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab. Wieder zuckten Blitze durch den Raum, mischte sich das Grollen des Donners mit dem leisen Knurren in Eliots Kehle, welches dieser nicht einmal bewusst von sich gab. Die Luft flirrte, war geladen, die Spannung so stark, dass Eliot regelrecht spürte, wie sich jedes noch so feine Härchen auf seiner Haut aufstellte, aufgeladen, elektrisiert. „Eliot.“ Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber es reichte. Eliot wusste, er hatte den Kampf verloren.

Seine Hände  glitten an Hardisons Hüften, griffen fest in das weiche Fleisch, als er ihn packte und heftig in seinen Schoß zog. Für einen Moment glaubte er, in Hardisons Augen sein eigenes Gesicht sehen zu können, als ein weiterer Blitz den Raum erhellte. Die Augen dunkel, die Kiefer heftig zusammengepresst.

„Fuck, ja!“, stöhnte Hardison auf und ließ sich wieder in die Matratze sinken, während Eliot sich mit heftiger werdenden Stößen in seinen erhitzten Körper rammte. Er konnte nicht mehr benennen, ob es der Donner oder sein eigenes, kehliges Grollen war, das in seinen Ohren dröhnte, fast schon übertönt von ergebenem Stöhnen und lustvollen Schreien. Es war befreiend, fühlte sich gut an. Keine selbstauferlegten Grenzen, keine Zurückhaltung. Einfach loslassen und seinem Körper gehorchen.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins registriert Eliot, wie Hardisons Hand nach unten wanderte, er seine eigene Härte mit geradezu fahrigen Bewegungen massierte. Er ließ von Hardisons Hüfte ab, zerrte seine Hand von seiner Erregung weg und massierte ihn im gleichen Tempo und der gleichen Intensität, mit der er in seinen Körper stieß. Nur zwei Atemzüge später fühlte er die Kontraktionen, mit denen Hardison sich in seiner Hand ergoss, vernahm das erlöste Aufstöhnen des anderen Mannes. Hardisons Muskeln krampften, arbeiteten um ihn herum, schienen ihn noch tiefer ziehen zu wollen, aber es reichte nicht, um ihn mit in die Tiefe zu reißen.

Nur einen Moment länger wollte er noch in der Welt aus Freiheit, Beherrschungslosigkeit und roher Kraft bleiben, ehe er zurück musste, in die harte Realität, in Selbstbeherrschung und Kontrolle, in seine Ketten.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe ihm klar wurde, was er gerade tat, wie er den Anderen im Moment regelrecht benutzte. Einen Augenblick mehr, ehe ihm in den Sinn kam, dass Hardison es jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr lustig finden würde, nachdem er längst gekommen war. Noch einen Moment länger dauerte es, bis Eliot genug Beherrschung aufbringen konnte, um endlich langsamer zu werden, inne zu halten. Schuldbewusst hielt er den Blick gesenkt, schmiegte die Wange geradezu entschuldigend an Hardisons Unterschenkel und zog sich vorsichtig zurück.

Behutsam ließ er Hardisons Fuß von seiner Schulter gleiten, wich ein Stück weiter zurück, noch immer unfähig, den Blick zu heben, aus Angst dass er in Hardisons Augen Schmerz und womöglich Verachtung sehen würde. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, sich für seine rabiate Art zu entschuldigen, zu geschockt über sich selbst und wie er sich so hatte gehen lassen können, um seine Stimme zu finden.

„Was wird das denn jetzt?“ Hardisons Stimme klang beinahe belustigt. „Hey, sieh mich an.“ Eliot biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob ganz langsam den Blick, ließ ihn über Hardisons Körper nach oben wandern zu seinem Gesicht, wobei er irritiert feststellte, dass der andere Mann hart war. Noch immer oder schon wieder, das vermochte Eliot nicht zu sagen. Da war keine Verachtung in Hardisons Blick, kein Schmerz. Regelrecht entspannt blickte er ihm entgegen. „Geht mir gut, okay? Also was ist? Machen wir jetzt weiter, oder willst du unbedingt kalt duschen?“ Er grinste. „Glaub mir, du wirst es merken, wenn mir was nicht passt. Egal, wie weit weggetreten du gerade bist.“ Hardison hatte sich aufgesetzt, war näher gerutscht. Seine Hand strich Eliots Haare aus seinem Gesicht, die noch immer nass vom Regen waren, gemischt mit Schweiß.

„Sicher?“, murmelte Eliot noch immer reichlich skeptisch. Hardison grinste erneut und umschloss Eliots schmerzende Härte mit festem Griff, bewegte seine Hand träge auf und ab. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, küsste ihn Hardison einfach, nach wie vor Eliots Erregung träge massierend, als hätte er Angst, dieser würde das Interesse verlieren und von selbst wieder runterkommen.

„Ich will dich besitzen, Eliot Spencer. Auch wenn es nur für eine einzige Nacht ist.“ Unsanft biss er in Eliots Schulter. Sehr unsanft. Schmerz schoss durch Eliots Körper und nach dem ersten Schock, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte, wurde er wütend auf Hardison. Wissend grinsten ihn volle Lippen an, nachdem sich der Mann endlich von seiner malträtierten Schulter gelöst hatte. „Reicht das?“ Eliot knurrte und Hardison keuchte leise. Und endlich verstand Eliot. Genau das war es, was Hardison wollte, was er in ihm gesucht hatte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Er wollte die raue, ungezügelte Art, die Eliot sonst immer verstecken musste. Hardison wollte das Biest, die reißende Bestie und Eliot war nur zu bereit, sie ihm zu geben.

Vermutlich wusste Hardison gar nicht, wie es passierte, aber innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags lag er wieder auf dem Rücken auf der Matratze und Eliot rammte sich erneut in seinen Körper.

Als Hardison diesmal seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, riss er Eliot unbarmherzig mit sich in die Tiefe. Und dieser stürzte nur zu bereitwillig und gab sich dankbar dem Gefühl hin, nie mehr auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen.

Eliot war zu träge, um sich zu bewegen. Es war Hardison, der sich schließlich löste und ihn aus sich herausgleiten ließ. Es war Hardison, der sich die Mühe machte, das Kondom in den Mülleimer zu werfen und Eliot dann einfach in seine Arme zog. Es war Hardison, der das Massageöl auf den kleinen Tisch am Bett stellte und sie beide zudeckte. Es war Hardison, der das Licht ausschaltete und sich dann wieder an ihn kuschelte. Eliot war eingeschlafen, noch ehe Hardison damit aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen.

 

~*~

 

Als Eliot die Augen aufschlug, blickte er direkt in Hardisons schlafendes Gesicht und die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, heizte den Raum mit unbarmherzigen Strahlen auf. Verwirrt versuchte Eliot einen Blick auf die Uhr zu erhaschen, die hinter ihm auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er war nicht mehr müde, aber er wollte noch nicht aufstehen.

Nachdenklich überlegte er, wann er zuletzt so lang und so viel an einem Stück geschlafen hatte. Er schloss erneut die Augen und erforschte seine Gefühle. Er war ruhig, entspannt. Da war nichts von der inneren Unruhe, die ihm sonst immer den Schlaf raubte. Nichts von der ewigen Angespanntheit, die seine Muskeln brennen ließ. Er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Leises Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und erneut schlug er die Augen auf, blickte in Hardisons amüsiertes Gesicht.

„Was?“, murmelte Eliot, aber es klang nicht halb so wütend, wie es unter normalen Umständen geklungen hätte.

„Da ist jemand richtig zufrieden und ausgeschlafen, huh? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dich nur mal anständig ranlassen müsste, damit du mal nicht mehr wie eine tickende Zeitbombe aussiehst, dann hätte ich das viel eher gemacht.“ Eliot schmunzelte etwas.

„Halt die Klappe“, meinte er sanft. „Und wenn du das irgendjemandem erzählst …“

„…brichst du mir alle Knochen im Leib. Keine Sorge. Ist mir bewusst. Hätte aber nichts dagegen einzuwenden sowas mal wieder zu widerholen. Gib bescheid, wenn du mal wieder Dampf ablassen musst.“ Hardison grinste. „Werde auf dich warten.“ Damit schälte er sich aus Eliots Umarmung und stand auf.

Eliot blieb einfach liegen, beobachtete gedankenverloren, wie Hardison in sein Bad ging und seine Kleidung zusammensuchte, ehe er zurück in den Raum kam und sich anzog. Er nickte ihm nur zu und verließ das Zimmer. Eliot rollte sich auf den Rücken und blickte an die Decke.

Jeder andere wäre jetzt vielleicht verletzt gewesen, wütend, wenn er einfach so liegen gelassen worden wäre. Nicht jedoch Eliot. Er brauchte das Alleinsein im Moment ebenso wie er in der Nacht zuvor das Dampfablassen gebraucht hatte und Hardison hatte das offensichtlich gemerkt. Überhaupt schien Hardison ihn viel zu gut zu kennen. Bei Gelegenheit würde er mal nachfragen, woher das kam. Aber nicht jetzt. Eliot hatte so das Gefühl, dass das nicht das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie so etwas gemacht hatten.

 

~*~

 

Sie verbrachten im Urlaub noch zwei weitere Nächte miteinander und auch die Tage waren sie meist in der Nähe des anderen, auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt viel miteinander redeten. Die Anspannung war wie weggeblasen und auch wenn Hardison gerade neben ihm saß und ihm irgendwas von Computern oder seinen alten Coups erzählte, regte sich Eliot nicht darüber auf. Er hörte ihm zu, lächelte hin und wieder und genoss es, wenigstens für einen kleinen Moment, für ein paar Tage, mit sich und der Welt im Reinen zu sein.

Sie reisten getrennt ab. Eliot einen Tag vor Hardison, damit den anderen nicht womöglich auffiel, dass sie am gleichen Tag aus dem gleichen Flugzeug ausstiegen, das aus der gleichen Richtung kam. Nein, das musste nicht sein.

Nate hatte nur angemerkt, dass Eliot der Urlaub offensichtlich gut getan hatte, weil er so ruhig und entspannt wirkte. Eliot selbst wusste, dass es nicht am Urlaub sondern an Hardison lag, aber er stimmte Nate nur knapp zu. Er wusste auch, dass er bald genug wieder sein altes Ich zeigen würde. Griesgrämig, verschlossen, energiegeladen, unruhig. Er kämpfte schon seit Jahren dagegen, er wusste die Realität würde ihn viel zu schnell wiederhaben.

Als Hardison die Tür öffnete und mit einem überschwänglichen Begrüßungsspruch eintrat, hob er nicht einmal den Kopf.

„Und? Hast du dir ein schönes Andenken aus dem Urlaub mitgebracht?“, erkundigte sich Sophie neugierig.

„Sicher. Kopfschmerzen!“, meinte Hardison grinsend. Eliot hielt den Blick gesenkt, bis er das Lächeln von seinen Lippen bannen konnte und mit einem eher neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu Hardison nickte, als Begrüßung. Doch das Blitzen in Hardisons Augen verriet, dass er das Lächeln gesehen hatte, während er einen seiner üblichen dummen Sprüche über ihn abließ, der Eliot dieses mal so gar nicht interessierte. Er war viel zu ruhig um sich aufzuregen.

  
**Ende!**


End file.
